1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to consumer product containers, and more particularly to consumer product containers having a curvilinear portion such that the diameter of the container varies along the length of the curvilinear portion. In addition, the invention relates to various methods of making consumer products containers having at least one curvilinear portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumer food and drink products and other perishable items are often packaged in known tubular composite containers 10 of the type depicted in FIG. 1. These containers 10 are comprised of a tubular body 15 that is sealed at both ends. As shown in FIG. 2, the tubular body 15 is conventionally formed of at least one paperboard body ply 30 that is wrapped around a mandrel to create a tubular structure. The body ply 30 may be spirally wound or convolutely wrapped around the mandrel. Composite containers 10 may also include a liner ply 32 adhered to the interior surface of the body ply 30. Liner plies 32 are typically comprised of an impervious material so as to ensure that (a) products packaged within the container do not leak from the container, and (b) air, water, or other environmental contaminants do not enter the container and thereby spoil or degrade the contents. Composite containers 10 may also include a label ply 35 wrapped around and adhered to the exterior of the body ply 30. Such label plies 35 typically provide consumer information or display a desired product trade dress.
Composite multi-ply containers as described above have been well-received in the marketplace and are now found in use throughout a wide variety of applications. For example, composite containers are used to hold food products such as frozen juices, powdered drinks, bread dough, snack products and the like. In view of this broad usage, it has become apparent that composite containers containing one product must be adequately distinguished from others containing different products. Further, principles of efficiency and marketplace competition suggest the desirability of manufacturing containers that stand out from one another, such that, when placed in a retail display environment a given composite container (and the product enclosed therein) becomes more noticeable.
Markings provided on label plies serve, to some extent, to distinguish the colors or trade dress of competing products; however, color schemes may be copied or simulated and by themselves do not ensure that a given product will stand out. Changing the size of a given container to distinguish a product may not be desirable as such changes generally require modifying the quantity of goods enclosed and further could negatively impact product price. Varying the shape of a composite container to attract consumers is also traditionally problematic. The basic cylindrical (i.e., uniform cross-sectional, straight-sided) shape of composite paperboard containers is generally dictated by the container's primary function (i.e., to package consumer products effectively) and the container's method of construction (i.e., convolute or spiral winding about a mandrel). Changing this basic cylindrical straight-sided shape to produce non-straight-sided containers that can effectively hold products has been possible with certain types of containers such as those formed by blow-molding, injection molding, or the like, but heretofore has not been accomplished with composite containers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a composite paperboard container having enhanced visual distinctiveness in terms of shape, for better consumer recognition. It is also desirable to improve a consumer's ability to grip or manipulate the container when handling. Finally, it is desirable to produce the above containers by adding simple downstream operations and processes entailing relatively little additional expense without modifying the basic apparatus and processes of existing composite container manufacturing lines.